Creation Bloodline RULES!
by Renovlver16
Summary: A poor otaku is given a second chance at life in the world of naruto only this world is a gender bent world of naruto and males can't use chakara. GOD LIKE OC DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DISLIKE! MASSIVE HAREM!


Creation bloodline ROCKS!

(If you guy's don't like god like oc's do not continue)

* * *

Chapter 1

In a run down apartment lived a nineteen year old Shiro Raiu, most people know him for being an otaku. If you'd ask him what he loved most in this world it would women, weapons, and anime. Unfortunately any women he got close to would run as soon as they saw he was poor, and being poor means he couldn't buy weapons either. So that leaves anime on the list our friend shiro was currently watching a new episode of naruto.

Unfortunately for our friend there is a thunderstorm going on and his reception is failing he reaches for the antenna only to be electrocuted and teleported into another dimension.

"Haha this is so fucked up this looks exactly like it does in the anime" said shiro as he just relaxed not even trying to fight it.

Shiro arrived a few minutes later in a blue flash, he looked around and saw nothing but poverty surrounding him but where did he remember this he thought to himself for a bit until he came to a realization. He was in the world of naruto! And this must be wave oh boy did he have thoughts running through his mind on how to help wave from gato. But he had to prepare he needed a strong body like, let's see who, ah gai yeah. Suddenly he felt a difference in his body he looked down at his body he was no longer 5'6 he was approximately 6'4. Then he tested his theory by thinking up one of those fancy suits that Tony Starks wore only in white. He looked down again and his theory was proven correct anything he thought up would become reality. He finally had something that complemented his snowy white hair and ruby eyes. He quickly thought up an M-16 and he was ready to go.

He looked around and saw everyone looking at him wide eyed while some women wore blushes he then looked down to see a little girl tugging at his pants he then kneeled down. "What can I do for you?" he asked sweetly "Onii-chan do you have any food?" he smiled and thought up a basket of sandwiches with different meats. "Make sure you share with your friends 'kay" he said softly which was rewarded with a hug he then got up and went towards where he knew gato resided.

It was October tenth and shiro was currently on his way to Konoha in his white Ferrari going as fast as he could hopefully trying to at least make it. For today was the day the kyuubi was released, in the past year many events happened like overthrowing gato and taking over his business, and helping people back on their feet and building the bridge connecting to fire country.

By the time he got to Konoha the kyuubi was already released and being fended off by Minato Namikaze. Shiro went to the hospital in order to try and save kushina Uzumaki. He ran into the hospital as quickly as he could and count her room. He saw a red haired beauty sleeping in the bed trying to rest from having the kyuubi ripped out of her and giving birth. He walked towards her and shook her awake "Hey wake up" he said softly as she whimpered and her eyes fluttered open. "W-who are you?" she said weakly "Me well I'm shiro Raiu and I came to save you from being crushed by one of kyuubi's tails now let's go" "Wh-" was what she barely manage to say before he carried her bridal style and exiting the building seconds before it was destroyed. "You see that that could have been you" he said as he put her on his Ferrari "So do you like my ride?" he asked "What is this contraption" it's called a vehicle it allows me transportation faster without taking breaks like you would running."

"Is it fast?" she asked right when he started the engine making her shocked at the loud roar of the engine "Yeah it's fast" he said as he hit the gas and zoomed towards the kyuubi's location. "You like it?" he asked seeing her shocked expression "Yeah you like it" when they arrived they saw Minato teleporting all of kyuubi's attack's to a different location but what really puzzled him was the fact that said "Minato" had boob's basically a female version of Minato. "Stay here I'll go help" "What a guy c-" he had already left before he could hear what she said.

He appeared right next to said "Minato" "Hello there I'm Shiro what's your name?" "Huh oh, I'm Mina nice to meet you so what are you doing here?" she asked while dodging one of kyuubi's claws. "I saw you having trouble and thought "she's too beautiful to die" so here I am" "Hah well were both gonna end up dead if we don't do something" "Leave it all to me mina-san" he said as he jumped forward and began to think of which way to restraint the kyuubi and then he realized that the kyuubi was being controlled by tobi so he thought the eternal mangekyò sharingan and looked into the kyuubi's eyes and released the genjutsu.

"Now shrink into your human form" he commanded the kyuubi it did as asked and in a flash of red light stood a red haired women in a white kimono looking straight at him with red slit eyes he walked up to her and imagined a black choker with a ruby in the middle to act as chakara suppresser he put it on her and released his genjutsu on her. She looked around until her eyes landed on shiro, "Who are you?" she asked rather angry.

"Me well I'm shiro… your new master" he said cupping her chin and looking into her eyes. "What do you mean master? And where the hell am I?"

"Well your in Konoha apparently you where put on a genjutsu by a Madara Uchiha impersonator and attacked the village" he said flatly. "Well?" "Well what" he asked right back "Aren't you mad I attacked your village?" she asked rather timid. "Who me hell no I don't even live here I live in wave country I own a business there I'm filthy rich."

"Well what's going to happen to me now?" "Well there's two options you come with me or you stay in Konoha and be shunned for the rest of your life." "Well when you put it that way I rather go with you since you won't treat me bad" she looks at him "Will you?" she asks with the one jutsu all men fall for, puppy dog eyes.

"No I'll treat you like a queen because I am a gentleman" he says never taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at this "anyway's what's your name? Because it's obviously not kyuubi" he said "It's kurumi" she answered.

They walked back to where his car was and saw that mina was with kushina with their baby. "What's up guy's" he asked walking up to them. "Ah shiro-kun" they both said unison "Nothing much anyway's I'd like you to meet someone" he said as kurumi stepped up. "Nice to meet you I'm kurumi the kyuubi no Yoko" she said making mina get into a fighting stance almost instantly. "Whoa easy there mina-san she's with me just get in the car and I'll explain along the way." They all got in but was a little to cramped so he thought of a hummer and transformed his Ferrari making there eyes bulge. "What did you just do?" asked mina "Well it's my bloodline it allows me to create anything much like god only I can't make life out of nothing or revive people" he said turning his face to see them looking at him in awe.

"Well what's her story then?" she asked again "Well she was put in a genjutsu by a Madara impersonator simple as that and now she's my maid" he said. "Maid? Aren't you going to turn her over to Konoha" "No just thinking about how she'll be treated makes me mad so no plus I beat her so she's mine" hearing this made kurumi's heart beat faster and her body hot in anticipation. "Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you how you beat her if males aren't suppose to even be able to use chakara" she asked curious.

"What? Seriously, holy crap that means I must be a shinobi yeah that sounds awesome" "I guess I'm rare then" he said while being half way to the Hokage tower. He thought up a couple of bud lights and opened one and drank from it. He looked in the mirror and saw they were looking at him "You girl's want a drink it's alcohol only not Saki that thing burns your throat this is my own brand of alcohol it's smooth and has flavor"  
He passed one to mina and kurumi but no to kushina instead he gave her a Gatorade. "Drink that it'll help in reenergizing you system plus it taste great" they each took a drink from drinks "Well I found my new favorite drink" said kurumi "Well this certainly is better than Saki" said mina. And lastly was Kushina she just couldn't stop drinking it "Well I guess you like it" said shiro with a chuckle making her blush "So what's the babies name?" asked shiro. "Well her name is naruko" "That's a pretty name" he said as they arrived at the tower where his truck was now surrounded by shinobi. "Well here we are hopefully we'll see you girl's again one day" "You too shiro-kun" said mina as she gave him a kiss in the mouth followed by kushina who actually stuck her tongue in his mouth. "Well no I'll really have to come again" he said as he got in his truck and left heading back to wave country.

"You think he'll come back mina-chan?" asked kushina "Well when he does I'll make sure I give him a child" she said with a hint of pink on her cheeks making kushina laugh and agree with her.

FIN


End file.
